Perfect is overrated
by TotallyawesomeKB
Summary: Blaine would never consider himself as perfect due to his past life but when a crying boy turns up on his doorstep with the same insecurities can Blaine build up the courage to help both of them? Can he finally meet his best friend that he lost contact with 7 years ago? Klaine AU Discalimer: Dont own Glee/characters
1. Chapter 1

**Perfect is over-rated - chp1 AU**

I've never really liked the way I looked but ever since I had come out, they'd definitely taken advantage of that. They would judge and criticise me, tell me that they hated me because I wasn't built up like them or strong and normally I wouldn't mind but it all got to me in the end. No one had supported me through it since they found out I was gay, if anything they encouraged it. The bullying started off as general name calling and locker shoves and normally I didn't think much of. But then more people joined in on the idea and the more I heard, the more it hurt. Then the jeers turned into physical hate.

Locker shoves had become more frequent in school and I would come home to face the bruises lined across my shoulders and back. Some jocks and their friends would vandalise some of my belongings and blame me for things they did in class. My father would get calls from the school saying I got into fights and he would yell at me for being a disappointment to him and hit or slap me on the off chance but I could smell the alcohol in his breath.

One time they even cornered me after school in a group of five or six and beat me up; punches, slaps and kicks while others shouted profanities at me but I didn't fight back.

But the worst thing of all was that no one helped, no one noticed. I'd come home that day of the beating; my eye swollen and my arms and face roughed up from the gravel that they pushed me onto. My dad was in his study the entire time but I raced up to my room as I choked back the sobs of hurt and pain. My mother was downstairs cooking dinner while I cried into the sheets of my bed. Once she called me down for dinner, I had nervously sat down and played with my food but she was so concerned with her phone, she didn't notice the numerous bruises embedded upon my face. I was so hurt that I left my dinner and ran upstairs and the tear stains laid on my bed sheets as I drifted into nightmarish sleeps. It made me realise that no one cared how I looked because they would just see me as the one who isn't straight, they didn't want to know who I was underneath the bruised face.

I always thought they did it because of how I looked, as they always told me. I didn't know they had found out that I liked boys so I always had that constant thought in my mind telling me that how I looked wasn't good enough for society and I would have to change and be like how the media wanted people to be; beautiful, skinnier and pretty.

The constant tormenting even caused me to loose my best friend; Kurt Hummel. We'd met when we were eight years old.

**Flash back **

I had sat by myself on a bench in the school playground as I watched all the children play games with each other like hide and seek – which I hated in particular because the first time I played, the seeker had forgotten about me and left me outside in the cold for about the hour and I was still scared of the dark.

A small boy who was crying had run over to where I was sat and plopped down beside me as his cries quietened.

He drew his hands away from his face and looked over at me and quickly got up. "I'm sorry I'm bothering you, I'll leave." I had taken a big step for myself and grabbed his hand to stop him leaving.

"Please don't go! You're not bothering me I promise!" He looked down at our hands before sitting down beside me and smiling a little. His face was stained with tears but he looked pretty.

"What's the matter?" I asked, our hands still linked.

"The – the big boys said I was stupid f-for wearing a pink scarf that my daddy bought me so t-they threw it into a muddy puddle and now its ruined. It – it was my favourite."

"I'm sorry they did that. From what I can see, it's a very nice scarf, I like it." I replied with a smile.

"R-really? You don't think I'm a baby for crying or think I'm weird for having this scarf?" He spoke unsure. His voice was still slightly broken.

"I promise. It's as pretty as your eyes, what's your name?" I asked as I felt a blush form on my face, his also.

"Kurt Hummel. And you are?"

"Blaine Anderson. It's nice to meet you Kurt. You're a nice friend."

"I'm not your friend" he replied. I looked sadly down at my shoes before he lifted my face up to look at me "I'm your best friend, if you like."

The smile on my face was a good enough answer for Kurt and we ran off together playing fun little games with each other – our hands still entwined.

**Present**

But I had lost him now. The bullying got between us and we only met up secretly because we couldn't hold hands like we used to. Once I had transferred, we just lost contact. We never really met up or spoke to each other now. Distant memories now. I still don't have any friends, I was afraid that if I made any I would lose them like I lost Kurt. I still have his number in my phone (if he hasn't changed it) because I never had the strength to delete it. That one thing among the few photos I have of him are my comforters. He made me happy and those little things remind me of the happiness.

The constant hate and abusive made me hate who I was and how I looked. I didn't 'turn straight', I'm still gay and proud to be but from that day forward I was never satisfied with how I looked. "Perfect Blaine" never existed in my mind, never would and no one told me otherwise.

I would try different diets to take away that excess fat I had around my stomach but that didn't ease the bullying. I thought about trying to hide the bruises but then they would judge me and tease me about wearing make up. I would join the gym and a lot of the sports teams but the bullies would just pick on me like I was prey and they were the predator.

I didn't transfer schools until my parents got a call from the hospital saying I had a sprained ankle, 2 broken ribs and a broken arm. They didn't think I was bullied, they just thought I got into a serious fight, not pushed down a flight of stairs. But I guess it was my fault that I didn't tell them the issues at school, I didn't think they would care. They didn't even know I was gay.

So when a boy, soaked to the bone in rain turned up on my doorstep asking for my help, you could definitely say that I was surprised.

When this mysterious boy had turned up on my doorstep, I swear he was one of the most beautiful people I had seen even with soaking wet hair and rain dripping down his porcelain cheeks. I gave him a spare change of clothes and I got him sit down with a mug of hot chocolate as he was shivering.

"I'm sorry for being such a burden for you but I was really tired of walking and oh I'm sorry for how this looks – I'll just leave now." The boy said. He finished his drink and quickly stood up.

"No, wait. You can stay here. My parents are away for a few weeks so they don't need to know. I can help you like you asked, just to stabilise you a little. It's quite odd that you seem my age but here you are soaked and crying. I don't mean to sound rude but you seem to have a story behind this little journey and you could at least tell me why you spontaneously turned up on _my _doorstep."

The boy looked at me with wide eyes and I realised how it must have sounded to him.

"How about we go get some coffee and I can get to know my guest." I winked at him slightly which caused him to smile and blush a little and we left the house, got into the car and drove to the coffee place.

Once sitting down in the shop with a coffee each I began to introduce my self.

"I'm Blaine. What's your name?" I asked before taking another sip of coffee.

"Kurt." The name struck a feeling of pain inside of me and a tear fell down my face unknowingly. He leaned over to wipe it away and I looked at his hand, new to this amount of contact. He quickly retreated because he looked like he immediately regretted it.

"Why are you crying? I was the one who turned up on your doorstep soaked and looking homeless compared to my usual self."

"Sorry it's just that my first best friend was called Kurt and we just lost contact about seven years ago. It still gets to me because of what I've been through."

He put his hand on mine and replied "Well maybe you can tell me your story some other time as you insist on knowing mine first. To put it simply, I'm gay."

My eyes widened in astonishment because I had never met another gay person.

"Me too. Wow, I never thought I would meet another boy who likes boys."

"Sorry for assuming but you just seemed too handsome to be gay – I mean, just look at me." He pointed to himself and had a shy but joking smile on his face. I put my hand on his reassuringly with all the courage I had, afraid to be judged or stared at with disgust from passers by.

"Don't think like that. You are by far the nicest, best looking boy I've seen for a long time." I know it was slightly hypocritical saying 'don't think like that' but he needed it and I was definitely speaking the truth about his niceness. But hey, he called me handsome. Handsome! That's the first time I'd heard that from someone and it felt nice to hear a compliment, it made me feel warm inside and gave me that little bit of bravery to touch his hand and neither of us were complaining. For the first time since, I finally felt like I could move on from my old best friend a little. But I was still weary about making friends with this Kurt figure. I needed to know I could trust him and then maybe – just maybe I could tell him about my past but I knew that would be a long shot. But for now I needed to try and be a friend figure and help him while putting aside my issues for a little.

"So why did you turn up like you did?" I asked. I pulled my hands away from his as I wasn't sure the rest of the customers would like that sort of thing in the social environment.

"Wow I've known you for about 2 hours and I feel like I can trust you. I'm getting bullied at school. The sneers and profanities are getting too much at school. I was forcefully outed at school but I'm still in the closet at home. I can't tell my family what's happening there, the stress would be too much for my dad and I can't loose him." He pushed up his sleeves to reveal the numerous bruises painting his skin in dark colours. He looked down at the horrendous sight and quickly pulled the sleeves back down. "And wow, I'm telling all my issues with you – who may or may not be my friend now."

"I'll be your best friend. I'll help you through this Kurt and maybe you can do the same for me."

"Your -?"

"I'm going through what you are as well but we'll save that tale for a different rainy day. Right now I'm here to help you and I'll do the best I can to help you Kurt. Please don't feel like your intruding and your welcome to stay for as long as you need."

"Thank you Blaine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Perfect is over-rated chp 2 **

It was raining outside a week later and we were sat on the bed in my room chatting about certain things that we liked and disliked.

"Won't your parents be worried that you're not at home? And what about your belongings like clothes?" I asked Kurt. Kurt looked up from his hands to stare at me with his piercing eyes that seemed somewhat familiar but I shook that thought off.

"Well I left him a note saying I was staying at a friend's house for the weekend but that's long over run and I have enough money for some cheap clothes instead of wearing yours but I don't think I can face him if I return. All the worry built inside of me will eventually show and cause even more concern. I'd have to tell him the truth and I can't, I just can't Blaine but I can't lie to him anymore than I already have."

A tear fell down his soft cheeks and I took his hands into mine. His watery eyes looked at mine and I gave him a weak smile.

"Kurt I haven't told my parents either. And honestly….I'm just as scared as you."

Kurt's face showed confusion and I sighed. I closed my eyes for a moment, took a deep breath and looked at him again.

"I'm going to tell you something that I've never told anyone else before ok Kurt? And I need to know that I can trust you because I really want to be your best friend Kurt and trust is really important to me."

"You can trust me Blaine, I promise." He squeezed my hands and touched my cheek with his smooth hands. I smiled gratefully and handed him a tissue for the stray tears.

"No that's ok I have my own." He pulled out a swatch of pink material from his pocket and wiped away the tears. "I had this when I was younger. I mean it was bigger, a scarf I think but my dad had to cut it because most of it was ruined as it got dropped in a muddy puddle. Or at least that's what my dad told me."

I nodded considerately and began to speak again.

"So as I told you in the coffee shop, I would tell you my story on a rainy day and I know I can trust you enough compared to everyone else in my life so here we go." I paused for a moment as I took in a deep breath, preparing myself to actually hear my thoughts out loud.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kurt asked me, slightly worried.

"If I don't then it will never get done." He nodded in reply and let me tell him my story.

I told him about the abuse at school, the insecurities about my looks, the distant friendship and relationship with my parents. I even told him about my lost friend Kurt, whom of which he seemed surprisingly interested in him. Throughout all the time I spoke talking, he was there comforting me while stroking that tiny piece of pink fabric.

After pretty much pouring out my entire life story to Kurt and breaking into tears by the end, we sat on my bed as he stroked my hair and whispered comforting words into my ear.

"What you told me Blaine made me admire you more. You had so much courage to tell me that even though we only met a few days ago, all that bravery inspired me."

I sat up and turned to look at him. "How so?"

"Come on, we're going for a walk. I'll show you."

He helped me up by using our entwined hands and pulled me through the house and out the door. We walked down a few paths and through the occasional area of trees until we abruptly stopped.

We stood in front of a school which seemed empty apart from the odd cars parked around the place. He squeezed my hand a little tighter than usual and walked me into the school and down a hallway. We ran down it together; smiling and giggling a little before stopping in front of a door to a class room. Singing could be heard from where we stood and I looked over at him, wondering why we were here.

"This is my glee club. I haven't turned up for a few days and I don't want to open my phone in case something bad shows up by text. But you've given me the courage to tell them at least who I am. Out of everyone in school, their probably the most supportive and accepting. Their like family I guess, a dysfunctional one but their great and they'll love you just as much as I do."

I guess Kurt didn't hear what he had just said because he anxiously pulled me into the choir room. _And they'll love you just as much as I do._ My thoughts were drowned out by the gasps and shouts from the strangers inside.

"Kurt! You're here! Oh my gosh dad was so worried, there's posters all round school and Ohio saying you were missing. He's so stressed, so is Carole. He won't go to sleep anymore; he's been driving all round Ohio looking for any sign of you. We need to tell Burt, like now." A tall boy in casual jeans and t-shirt – Finn I think, from the photos Kurt had shown me.

"No!" Kurt cried in response to his step brothers reaction.

Silence filled the air as Kurt broke down crying in the middle of the choir room. No one had noticed me up until now as I dropped to the floor and wrapped my arms around him as he leant into me.

"Stop it. You don't know what he's been through and now you're putting more stress on Kurt by telling him about his Dad. This is what he wanted to avoid – the worry." Finn closed his mouth immediately and the other various members all stepped back in shock.

"What's the matter Kurt? You can trust us, you know that." Said one of the girls – Mercedes.

Kurt let out a long sigh before letting me help him up. The teacher in the room made a hand motion to hurry everyone back to their seats.

I gave Kurt a 'are you sure' look and he nodded, holding onto my hand. I felt slightly awkward standing in the middle of the choir room with all these strangers looking at me because at the moment I was just some random person that had pretty much shouted at Finn. What a way to introduce yourself to your best friend's friends. I looked back at Kurt as he began to talk.

"Look everyone, I know I haven't been turning up at school or home for the past week but stress has been getting to me lately. Not the stress you get if you have something to do and it hasn't been done but something much…deeper." The looks people were giving Kurt helped him realise that they were still wondering what was going on.

"To put it simply…..I'm…..gay." I He said it quietly enough that everyone heard him. I quickly pulled him into a hug as a sign of comfort. I could tell he had to use a lot of courage to say that and I just wish I had his courage.

"I'm so proud of you." I whispered into his ear.

"We're so honoured that you shared that with us Kurt. It means a lot that you can trust us with something like this. Don't worry, we don't think any less of you, we love you Kurt, we love who you are and if this is part of yourself then we'll embrace it with open arms. Your part of our show choir family Kurt, forever and always." Finn said from his chair.

The tears began to stream down Kurt's face but I could tell that they were happy tears. The rest of the group came and hugged the two of us. I was so glad Kurt had the support that he needed.

After a very long group hug, Kurt began to look slightly worried as he spoke again.

"You guys can't tell anyone. Not right now anyway. Oh and you cannot tell anyone that I'm back either. It took a lot of strength to come out to you guys but I can't go home, not yet. Yes I have somewhere to stay but please don't tell." Kurt spoke seriously. Finn's face was sad as he looked over at Kurt.

"Kurt we need to tell Burt at least. He's going through so much and …"

"No Finn, of course I want to go home but not at the moment. I would tell you why if I could but I think I've had my fair share of confessions today. I'll come home when I think I'm ready. Please Finn - as my step brother you can do this for me at least." Finn let out an exasperated sigh and pulled his step brother in for a hug, nodding all the while.

When arriving back at my house we sat down in my bedroom and talked over what happened during the day.

"That was really brave of you Kurt. You have such great friends."

"You helped me Blaine. Now I want to help you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Perfect is over-rated chp3**

"So how exactly are you going to help me Kurt?" We were in my car on their way back to my house.

"I'm going to help you tell your parents about your sexuality." The car suddenly jolted, forcing the both of us forward but not too far because of the seat belts.

"Sorry you just caught me by surprise. Tell my parents? Kurt are you crazy? I don't have the confidence to hold your hand in public let alone tell my parents."

We pulled into the driveway, got out of the car and went into the house.

"Blaine, I didn't think I could tell all my friends about being gay but I did and I'm a lot happier now. I want to do this for you because I care."

"And what if they don't accept me Kurt?" I raised my voice which shocked Kurt a little. I immediately brought my voice down. "What if they kick me out? What will I do then? Live on the streets? Because I have no friends beside you Kurt and you're living in my house! That would affect you as well."

"We'll sort out that issue when and if we get to it but for now you need to build up your self esteem, not bring yourself down."

I pulled him in for a long and tight hug, appreciating the commitment, effort and dedication he had for me and all my issues.

We heard the clatter of keys behind us and Kurt's eyebrow became raised. "I forgot to tell you, my parents have come home early." Kurt's eyes widened as the door clicked open and two smartly dressed adults walked into the house. Mrs Anderson had dark brown hair tied into a bun and the light touches of make up on her face. She wore a black pin striped jacket and matching skirt with black heels. Mr Anderson wore a dark grey suit and his black and grey hair was brushed back on his head.

"Blaine, who's this?" My mother asked as she took off her shoes.

"Oh this is Kurt, he's my friend. I said he could stay here for a while as he's having family issues." Kurt looked slightly awkward but didn't make too much a show of it.

"Ok dear just remember that your fathers friends daughter is coming round today and we thought you two could go out for a while so Kurt will have to stay in the guest room."

"I don't want to date a girl." I knew I was pushing it but the rage inside me was practically taking over my speech.

"We can find you another girl." My father cut in sounding gruff and tired.

"I don't want to date a girl." I repeated, my voice rose slightly "I want to date a – a …guy, I'm gay." My parent's expressions stayed serious and my mother turned to my father.

"It's just a phase." My mother said in a hushed tone. I hated that they couldn't believe what I said. That they couldn't accept it and had to come up with some sort of 'reasonable' explanation. I was their son and they needed to accept who I was.

"It's not a phase! I've known this since I was eleven!" I knew I was crossing the line by denying my parents but Kurt was right, they needed to know the truth. Kurt heard what I had said and squeezed my wrist a little, just to let me know that he was still here.

"So you say your gay and now you have this Kurt boy living in our house? What are you trying to achieve here Blaine?" My father scoffed, his eyes narrowing slightly and my mother with a look of anger and confusion planted on her face.

"More than what you've ever done! Care!" It seemed a little harsh once I replayed what I said in my mind but they needed to know the truth and even though it hurt, they got a taste of what my life's been like.

The looks on my parent's faces softened to a sad look but they seemed to have calmed down. I mentally prepared myself for what was next. Was I staying or would Kurt and I be thrown out like pieces of rubbish?

"Blaine? What do you mean by that?" My mother asked carefully.

"All those times that I came home from school with countless bruises and cuts…" I began, feeling the tears welling up.

"Yes from those fights that you got into." Mrs Anderson cut in.

"No, they weren't fights. I mean I was blamed for starting them because that's what the bullies would say so they wouldn't get in trouble but they did this to me, they beat me up for being gay and looking like rubbish." The tears were silently falling down my face by now and Kurt squeezed my arm again which gave me that little flicker of comfort to help me through the rest of this.

"I knew we shouldn't have let you quit fight club." Mr Anderson said harshly. I didn't know if he was angry at me or at himself.

"No, fighting wasn't the way to go. I didn't fight back for a reason. If I fought back I would have gotten myself into trouble and the last thing I wanted to do was be compared to the loathsome bullies that couldn't accept part of my life. I want to stay true to myself and not back down. I need courage not coward ness and Kurt helped me achieve all of that." The adult's eyes flicked over to Kurt. They weren't full of anger like I though they would be but it seemed like there was some hint of sadness in there.

My mother walked over to Kurt and rested her hands on his shoulders, keeping eye contact with him.

"Kurt, I want to thank you. From what Blaine has just told us, you gave him what we never truly gave; courage, love and kindness. I want to help Blaine but I don't think we can fully achieve that with out you Kurt. So you are welcome to stay here as long as you can continue to care for Blaine like we hope to do so."

Kurt replied with a nod before my mother pulled him in for a hug. I smiled slightly and turned my attention back to my father who was oddly quiet.

"We'll get through this Blaine" My father surprisingly spoke. "You ok son?"

"I am now dad thank you." He patted me on the shoulder before loudly making his way up stairs

My mother exited to the kitchen to start prepare for dinner so Kurt and I went upstairs to my room.

As Kurt sat down on my bed, I climbed onto the bed and wrapped my arms around him tightly. I squeezed my eyes shut and smiled widely. Kurt was taken back a little but soon relaxed into the hug.

"Thank you Kurt. So much! I couldn't have done it without you. I love you right now." I kissed his cheek and suddenly pulled away at the action I performed. I felt myself blush as well as seeing Kurt smile and blush, looking as adorable as ever.

We sat cross legged on the bed facing each other after that little display of affection – subtle or not. Kurt was holding my hand and we were chatting about little joking things until Kurt brought up a serious topic.

"So how did you loose this best friend of yours?" He asked as gently as possible, his tone soft and quiet.

"I got bullied a lot at my old school and they thought it was weird for two boys to hold hands. I didn't know that they knew I was gay, I just thought that anyone could hold hands with their best friend, but they had….other opinions. I didn't stand up for myself which let them think they could do anything. I got bullied so bad that I ended up going to hospital and that's when my parents made me transfer. Kurt was my one and only best friend and I felt so bad that I had to move schools and be away from him, that I couldn't help him when the bullying was aimed his way, once I had gone Kurt had become the main target. I was so ashamed that I had to leave him there that I stopped calling or texting and our friendship just….evaporated into nothing." I didn't start crying but Kurt's hands holding mine were comforting.

"Blaine? What was his last name?" It seemed like an odd question but I gave him the answer.

"Hummel" I replied. Kurt took a sharp intake of breath but I passed it off as nothing.

"What's your last name?" He questioned. It didn't seem odd this time because even though we had known each other for a few weeks now, we didn't know each other's last names.

"Anderson." I answered.

"Blaine, I think you need to send a text to Kurt Hummel."


	4. Chapter 4

**Perfect is over-rated chp4**

"Why now? I know I came out and all that but why do I need to contact someone I haven't talked to in 7 years? I don't know Kurt, what if it's not the right number or what if he doesn't remember me?"

"Blaine just call him please!" Kurt almost yelled. His voice was sterner than it had ever been and I was taken back by his tone. I looked into his glimmering eyes with my ever so slightly wider eyes. I nodded as I couldn't seem to find the right words to respond to him with.

I pulled out my phone and stared at it as I moved my shaking fingers over the screen and tapped on the contact of Kurt Hummel.

I looked up at Kurt one more time for reassurance to be met with a comforting smile and a squeezed hand. He got up off of the bed and left the room and I listened to his steps synchronise with the rings on my phone.

My breath hitched when I heard the same angelic voice I had heard all those years ago. "Hello? Kurt Hummel speaking."

"Kurt….It's uh me, Blaine Anderson?" My breathing was deep and my heart was pounding with anticipation of what would happen after this phone call.

"Blaine. As in the one from school? Is it really you? We haven't been in contact with each other for years" I chuckled slightly.

"The one and only." I said lightly. I could hear a gasp and something vaguely similar to crying but I couldn't be too sure as it sounded muffled.

"Oh my, Blaine! I missed you since you transferred." I could hear him choking back sobs in between a few sentences.

"I…you remember me? After all these years?" I could barely make out those few words as I was now crying down the speaker.

"Yes of course. How could I forget my best friend?"

My best friend from all those years ago who I had lost connection with, was finally talking to me again and he remembered me! I wasn't as alone as I had thought. After all these years, he had kept me in his mind. But we didn't know anything about each other apart from what we knew in our old school.

"Um I don't know where you are now or if you moved or…"

"Blaine, I haven't moved from my old house."

"Me neither."

"Good. Sorry, continue."

"Oh um would you like to meet up some time?" I was blushing slightly because the crush I had on my best friend years ago was returning and I could feel it creeping up along my neck and cheeks.

"I'd really, really like that."

"That's great. I'm really excited. I haven't felt this happy since I met the boy on my doorstep."

"What boy on the doorstep? Is he your boyfriend?"

"What! No, just a friend, this boy, his names Kurt actually, turned up on my doorstep and ran away from home, but anyway I'll tell him about you later."

"Well, you better go answer the front door because there is another boy waiting outside."

"What?"

"I'm at your house. I still remember." I couldn't reply as I jumped off of my bed, ran down stairs and to the front door. The anticipation was building up inside of me and I was overwhelmed with excitement. I reached for the door and turned the handle down, pulling the door towards me to be welcomed with….Kurt? The boy that had turned up a few weeks ago? Where was my best friend? He said he was here.

Kurt stood there in the clothes I saw him in a few minutes ago but he had a phone pressed to his ear and he spoke a few words into the phone that were repeated a second later from the speaker in my phone.

"You're Kurt Hummel?"

He nodded slowly with a big smile stretched across his face.

I thought I would feel different when I met my long lost best friend. That I would feel happy, safe and excited. But these feelings were different; hurt, angry and betrayed.

The scarf, the eyes and the loss of his best friend. It all made sense now. How could I be so oblivious? I had photos of him on my phone but I didn't look at them because I was so distracted by this boy that turned up on my door step spontaneously.

"You're my best friend. Or should I say _were_?"

"Blaine please, let me explain." His smile was changing slowly into a frown and the tears were forming in his bright eyes.

"No Kurt. You listened to me go on and on about loosing my best friend and you were him all along? Do you even have those family troubles or was it all a plan to meet me again? I thought I could get over my best friend when you arrived but now that I find out that you're him I just feel betrayed. I _trusted_ you Kurt. I spoke to you in confidence; I even came out to my parents because of you… I thought you were my friend."

"I still am, I…"

"No Kurt. Just… don't." He walked into the house but I pushed past him and ran to my car. I remembered where his house was and quickly left in my car.

My destination: The Hummel's house.


End file.
